The Bar
by bladedancer
Summary: a bar, harper and to ladies. please excuse the summary and the ending.


Harper walks into a bar  
  
Harper: ouch  
  
AN: okay okay we know it's an old joke but it is still funny. We will now truly start the story. Disclaimers: we do not own this universe (but if the nice people at tribune try and say Kat and Dritz is theirs we will prove them wrong.) rating: PG- 13 just in case and for possible "colorful" language. The lyrics used in this story are from a Garth Brooks song and no harm is intended. (Now pray he does not sue)  
  
"6 o'clock on Friday evening Mama doesn't know she's leaving 'Till she hears the screen down slamming"  
  
"No more of that old country crap." harper said to him self as he walked up to the bar. "Give me a sparky cola"  
  
"ya know you are in a bar buddy," the bartender said.  
  
"ya I know. Give me a sparky will something in it. That better?" Harper asked  
  
"Much" was all the bartender said.  
  
Dritz looked around, her eyes unfocused and said " at the bar, human, male, lived on earth most his life, a engineer" her eyes became focused as she let out a reckless grin " how'd I do this time?"  
  
"Want me to go ask?" kat said?  
  
Dritz thinks for a sec, "yeah. you have a better look that way. Before ya go wanna make a bet that I read him right?  
  
"You know I never make that bet when it comes to you and reading people" kat said walking over to harper. "Umm excuse me sir, but can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure what.." Harper started and looked Kat up and down " trance?"  
  
" Umm who is trance?" Kat asked.  
  
"Oh ah never mind. You're blue, not purple. So what did you want to know?  
  
" Me and a friend have a bet that you are from earth and that you are an engineer. Is that true?"  
  
"Wha..? How did you know that? Can I meet your friend? Harper asked.  
  
"Ahh okay but she does not like company"  
  
"Well we have something in common already," he said as he followed kat to her table  
  
"Well here she is. Dritz this is umm. what's your name?  
  
"Seamus harper of the andromeda ascendant, formally of the eureka maru." Dritz replies her eyes unfocused.  
  
" What the hell?" harper asked, looking at Kat  
  
" Well Dritz is umm.. Special. More so then I am" kat said  
  
"Yes well she is scaring me. But you on the other hand are very pretty and kind" harper said  
  
Kat stood there blushing, hoping Dritz would say something seeing as she could not find her voice.  
  
" Sorry but my friend does not converse very well with those that have an I.Q. lower then a nightsider," Dritz said very sweetly.  
  
"Hey why did you say that? Do me a favor and will you read my mind?"  
  
"Sorry nothing of interests in there" Dritz said as she stretches her neck from side to side letting some light fall on her "crown" of horns.  
  
" Hey what are you?" harper asked sounding startled.  
  
All of a sudden Kat realized what Dritz had said. " What do you mean 'nothing of interest'? You will read my mind, understood?" kat got right into Dritz face and looked her right in the eyes #your so mean. I mean hello he is so damn hot #  
  
Dritz looks at Kat and then at harper slyly then opens her mouth to say something.  
  
Kat wraps her tail around Dritz saying " pray you do not open your mouth or you know what can happen."  
  
" Ah ladies do you mind telling me what is going on?" harper asked  
  
Kat looks at harper then at Dritz "ask her" kat said  
  
Dritz smiles tightly but does not say a word. "Guess you are going to have to figure that out on you own" kat said  
  
" Okay then a question for Dritz before she leaves, what the hell are you?"  
  
Dritz rolled her eyes " I'm an akathian. and the only contact we've had with earth is with our lost colony, Atlantis."  
  
"Ya okay Atlantis. sure I believe ya" harper said his voice full of sarcasm. " But lets gets back to important stuff. Can I get you two lovely ladies a drink from the bar?"  
  
" Umm sure. I'll have sparkey cola. Can't drink the other stuff they sell here" kat replied with a big grin on her face  
  
" If you're offering" Dritz replied "I'll have a Brandy"  
  
"Well that's a first" harper said.  
  
" What is?" kat standing right next to harper.  
  
" A lovely lady who drinks sparkey cola" harper said with one of his killer smiles.  
  
" Oh." Kat said blushing and looking at Dritz  
  
" Wha'd I do?" Dritz said  
  
"Oh never mind" kat said following harper to the bar. "Can I help you?  
  
"Umm sure" he said handing her a drink " so how did you end up working with Dritz?  
  
"Well. she rescued me" kat said  
  
" Rescued you? You don't look like a girl who would need rescuing"  
  
"Well I had a bad life where I lived"  
  
"Where did you live?" harper asked giving Dritz her drink  
  
" Earth" kat replied looking at the ground  
  
" Excuse me did you say earth?  
  
Kat continues to stare at the ground, crying softly.  
  
Dritz looks over at kat and harper and notices that kat is crying and frowns, then glares at harper  
  
" What?" harper asked " all I did was ask her how she met you and then why she needed rescuing and I asked what planet she was from. damn I know what I did" harper said as he took kat in a gentle hug. " I'm sorry, I know what it's like, not talking about you past. I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay harper. You did not know" kat said hugging harper then going over to Dritz and standing behind her  
  
Dritz shudders "please don't do that"  
  
" I'm so sorry kat. Don't do what? What did I do?" harper asked  
  
" That's okay I think Dritz wants you to stop thinking" kat said softly  
  
" Oh okay. Back to happy things. How did you two end up here? It's kinda out of the way."  
  
" We're drifters, why do we end up any where?" Dritz replied  
  
" Okay that's far. But I thought you where leaving Dritz, or did ya change your mind?" harper asked as kat moved out from behind Dritz "look I am very sorry that I upset you"  
  
" Don't worry about it" kat said  
  
Dritz stands reviling the bone blades on her arms " kat if this jackass gives you any problems, come back to the ship" as she walks away the bone blades on her legs are visible and the highlights of green in her hair flash.  
  
Kat sticks her toung out at Dritz and sits down and talks with harper for along time. 


End file.
